


Warriors: Pikepaw's Plague

by Bandtrees



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Fanclans, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Mentor-Apprentice Abuse, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Clans (Warriors), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, clan allegiances will be added later, not all clans have traditional names tho, shellclan is lyrical and i dont even know what tunnelclan's naming system is, traditional names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandtrees/pseuds/Bandtrees
Summary: So far, young Pikepaw's career as IvyClan's medicine cat apprentice wasn't the most eventful job in the world. But he liked it- he was never a fan of the rough and tumble life of a warrior anyway.But that all changes when a sickness starts to spread through all five Clans, and IvyClan is at the heart of it. Pikepaw is left to deal with stress and grief on his shoulders, tensions rising between the Clans, and his own Clanmates falling dead at his paws. Not to mention his mentor isn't what they seem... Will he power through this, or will IvyClan rot away forever?





	

So far Pikepaw's career as a medicine cat apprentice wasn't as wild as he imagined, but that was probably a good thing. The worst he'd dealt with was the general scratched paw pads and Dawnfur having her first litter, and he'd prefer it be kept that way. Sure, a good medicine cat learns with experience, but if 'experience' meant his Clanmates getting beaten up, then he didn't really wish for it. Being a medicine cat meant keeping the Clan safe, and if keeping the Clan safe meant dealing with the small things then he was doing his job. He didn't want the fighting warrior lifestyle anyway- that was more of his sister Bluepaw's thing.

"Is Cloudnose here?"

Pikepaw looked up from his herb sorting at the sound of Dawnfur's meow. He hadn't even heard her come in. He smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. "No. They're on dawn patrol." He stood, stretching. There was the familiar crack of joints from his sitting down all day. He'd just become an apprentice one moon ago, but here he was, already growing accustomed to popping joints. "Why, is something wrong? Are the kits okay?" He quickly went back to herb sorting.

"Keep your fur on, Pikepaw. I just wanted to ask if they could check up on Juniperkit. She might have gotten something in her eye. She hasn't been opening her right eye at all." Dawnfur was known for being a harsh no-nonsense 'stop crying you stupid kittypet' kind of cat, but the concern in her mew was barely masked by her usual bratty tone. She kneaded at the grass anxiously, amber eyes looking to the ground. 

Pikepaw sighed, approaching the queen. "Can I look at her?" He asked, peeking his head out from the medicine den's entrance to peer at the birthing den all the way across camp. "I know you wanted Cloudnose, but I'm not sure when they'll be back." 

Dawnfur simply nodded, guiding Pikepaw to the birthing den with her tail as if he wouldn't know the way there by now. The camp was fairly empty, a good chunk of warriors were either on patrol or asleep. He did see Harestep bringing fresh-kill to the elder's den with a spring in his stride- the IvyClan deputy was the walking talking definition of a morning cat. When everyone else was asleep, odds were the light brown tom was up and about. He could also see two of the elders, Paleheart and Swanclaw, by the fresh-kill pile. Aside from those cats, the camp was practically barren. He remembered Bluepaw saying Deerflower would start making her train early in the morning, so she was probably off in the training clearing. The sun hadn't even risen yet, the sky a gray color matching Dawnfur's pelt.

The queen and medicine cat apprentice crawled into the birthing den, Pikepaw's tail vanishing within the lichen curtain. The soft dawn light filtered through the den's entrance, just enough for Pikepaw to see Juniperkit, Sycamorekit, Aspenkit, and Cherrykit curled up sound asleep. Even though she was asleep, it was obvious something was indeed wrong with Juniperkit's right eye. It seemed less peacefully closed and more stuck shut. Pikepaw knelt down to get a closer look, carefully prodding at the small kit's face. "I'll bring her to the medicine den."

"Okay. I'm worried I might have scratched her or something..." Dawnfur kneaded at the ground nervously again. Pikepaw shrugged his shoulders, carefully picking up the sleeping Juniperkit by her scruff. The gray kit yawned and stretched, but didn't struggle. The two padded back to the medicine den, Pikepaw carefully setting Juniperkit down. Dawnfur watched him almost fearfully. Even for her concern, she seemed rather jumpy. 

"Dawnfur, you can go now. Cloudnose and I will try and see what's wrong with her. I doubt it's anything too dangerous..." Pikepaw looked back down at Juniperkit, gesturing with his tail for Dawnfur to take her leave. 

The gray-and-white molly looked like she was about to reply when there was the sudden thumping of cats returning from their patrol. But this wasn't any regular return- there was a palpable sense of urgency. 

"What's going on?" The dilute tortie looked up in confusion. 

"I'm not... sure..." Dawnfur replied, looking outside.

A familiar yowl cut through the camp's quiet. Pikepaw recognized it as Sparkpaw. He looked over Dawnfur's shoulder to see the young cream and white apprentice skid to a halt in front of the leader's den. "Rainstar! Harestep!" 

Rainstar stepped out of the leader den, looking at the apprentice quizzically. Harestep stopped in his tracks, staring at Sparkpaw. "Sparkpaw? What happened?" He placed his tail on Sparkpaw's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. The apprentice swallowed, jerking away from the deputy with wide amber eyes.

"There's- there's a rogue in our territory...!!"

Harestep's jaw dropped as his tail stooped to the ground. He glanced at Rainstar, the older cat seeming about as puzzled and as he was. The gray and white tom stepped forward, confused look on his face replaced with a stern one. "Sparkpaw. Do you know where this rogue is now? Did you have to fight them?"

Sparkpaw swallowed again and shook his head. "No, Rainstar. When we found them, they were just on the ground unconscious- they were bleeding. I think they might have been attacked? I'm not... sure." He stared at the ground, still trembling. When Rainstar and Harestep didn't reply, he continued. "What do we do? Should we heal them, or..."

The older cats didn't say anything, but Rainstar approached the medicine cat's den. Dawnfur slipped out the den to make room for the leader. The old gray and white tom's green gaze was now on Pikepaw, and the apprentice could feel his fur rise. Rainstar was far from stern or intimidating, but Pikepaw had never really seen the leader look so serious, much less at him. It was... uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Pikepaw, go out with Sparkpaw and bring the rogue back here if you can. Cloudnose is already there, but they might need backup." Rainstar mewed, and despite his hard tone there was indeed his usual loving one underneath. This calmed down Pikepaw quite a bit.  
"Yes, Rainstar." The apprentice puffed his chest out and nodded, grabbing a number of herbs he might need- cobwebs, poppy seeds, broom, possibly burdock or chervil, beech leaves for carrying... There. That was good enough. 

He bounded out of the medicine den to meet Sparkpaw, who looked a little more reassured that his friend was there with him. He didn't greet the other, though, simply starting his walk back out of camp. Pikepaw followed, running to keep up with the quicker apprentice. The two exited camp, finding themselves in the tall grass of IvyClan camp's outskirts. The sun had begun to rise, warming the apprentices' pelts. 

"Where was this rogue?" Pikepaw asked around a mouthful of herbs. He looked around. Aside from the trail of stamped down grass he couldn't really find much of anything, but then again they hadn't even reached the forest yet.

"By the ShellClan border." Sparkpaw replied, picking up his pace. "We think they might have wandered into ShellClan territory and got attacked, 'cause last Gathering Snakestar said she'd start cracking down on cats who went over the border." Pikepaw nodded, Sparkpaw continued talking. "But the thing is though, they have bite and claw marks from cats, but they also have other weird wounds and markings? I dunno. It's weird. You should probably see it for yourself."

Sparkpaw started to sprint once they reached the forest, Pikepaw struggling to keep up but somehow managing. As they ran, the scent of river water soon hit Pikepaw's nose, and he knew they were nearing the ShellClan border. Finally, Sparkpaw stopped at a clearing- the clearing Pikepaw recognized as the barrier between ShellClan and IvyClan. The stream separating the two territories' waters crashed loudly- heavy rain recently had caused it to slightly overflow.

The rest of the patrol- Cloudnose, Feathersong, Oatstorm, Blackpaw, Swiftflower, and Brownfang -were gathered around the body of an unconscious dark gray- nearly black -cat. "About time you got here." Cloudnose hissed, padding over to Pikepaw and taking the herbs.

The unconscious cat's fur was terribly matted, torn out entirely in some places. Claw marks were scored across their body, most of them fresh and still bleeding. Deep nicks were visible on their legs and belly, though they didn't appear to come from any sort of cat. Their muzzle was soaked in blood- whether it was their own or another cat's Pikepaw wasn't sure. Their claws were unsheathed, bloody as well with white fur stuck inbetween them. The most grisly of wounds, however, was a large nasty gash in the back of their neck. Blood flowed from it, Cloudnose pressing cobwebs to it in an attempt to slow the bleeding. It was almost like a massive hole in the back of their neck- Pikepaw was surprised to see they were even breathing.

"Where did you find them..?" Pikepaw asked, looking up at his Clanmates, who offered nothing. Oatstorm shrugged, watching Cloudnose work. "We haven't seen this cat before... or at least not on our territory. After Cloudnose finishes patching them up here, we're bringing them back to camp."

Cloudnose let out a huff of annoyance, spitting out the herbs in their mouth. "Pikepaw."

"Y-yeah, Cloudnose?"

"Why did you bring burdock root? The wounds are fresh, and I doubt they were bitten by a rat." They gave the herbs to Blackpaw, hoisting the non-Clan cat onto their shoulders. Brownfang helped carry them.

Pikepaw's ears grew hot, and the apprentice flattened them against his head. Was now really the time to lecture him on herb choice? "I thought burdock helped with wounds..?" He mumbled, barely inaudible as he turned to follow the other cats to leave. "Sorry, Cloudnose... I wanted to be extra prepared."

"Just know in the future." The white medicine cat turned to the rest of the patrol. "Let's head back to camp, now. We won't waste time." 

The group managed to get back to camp, the mystery cat in tow. Rainstar was sat in the center of camp, Harestep next to him. Cloudnose and Brownfang carried the rogue to the medicine den, the rest of the patrol scattering back to their dens or beginning to pick prey off the fresh-kill pile after the elders finished their meals.

Pikepaw was about to follow Cloudnose, Brownfang, and Blackpaw, but was stopped by a nudge on the shoulder. He turned to see Bluepaw, his sister, wearing a confused look on her face. Her mentor Deerflower followed her, and Redcloud and Cinderpaw were in tow as well. Cinderpaw stopped to sit and wash herself, Redcloud grabbing a bird off the fresh-kill pile.

"What's going on? We were out training..." The blue apprentice eyed the medicine cat den warily. The rogue caught her eye, and instantly her claws unsheathed and her ears flattened. "...Was there an intruder?! You guys clawed the stars outta them, right?"

Pikepaw purred a bit at that. "Not exactly! We just found them, unconscious at the ShellClan border." He knelt down to take a vole off the fresh-kill pile. "Pretty roughed up. If they live, Rainstar and Harestep will decide what to do with them." He shrugged, taking a bite out of the vole. 

Bluepaw calmed down a bit, fur smoothing and claws slowly sheathing. "You think Rainstar's gonna make them join the Clan?" She asked, licking her paws and washing her face.

"I wouldn't put it past him. That's how Dawnfur joined." Pikepaw replied, pushing the vole to Bluepaw, who shook her head. He saw a small nick in her ear- he'd noticed it when she first approached him, but didn't realize it hadn't been there before.  
"You might wanna go to the medicine den for your ear." The apprentice pointed out, gesturing with his tail to his sister's ear.

She stopped mid-cleaning of her face. "Wh- dangit, I was hoping you wouldn't see it!!" The blue molly groaned, flattening her ears against her head as if that would make them invisible. 

"I'm a medicine cat, of course I notice." Pikepaw hummed a bit smugly, finishing off his vole. "You can't be a medicine cat if you don't have attention to detail."

"Yeah right, furball." Bluepaw huffed. "That time we snuck out as kits you didn't see that tree until you bumped into it." It was her turn to be smug, clearly. There was the familiar glint of mischief in her bright yellow eyes.

"Well, yeah...but I'm smarter now. I earned my position, and I've left my bumping-into-tree moons behind me." He strutted off to bury the remains of his vole with an overdramatic 'hmph!'. Bluepaw snorted in amusement.

When Pikepaw was finished burying his meal, he turned and was met face-to-face with Redcloud's yellow eyes and dark ginger fur. The young warrior flicked his ear in amusement when Pikepaw jolted in surprise, but aside from that his face was stoic. "Rainstar wants to meet you in the leader den with Cloudnose later tonight." He meowed. "He will be talking to you about what to do with the rogue."

Pikepaw nodded, mewing a "yes, Redcloud" before returning to the fresh-kill pile where Bluepaw and Cinderpaw were excitedly chatting. He sat down, glancing over at the medicine den. Cloudnose and Brownfang hadn't come out yet- they were still dealing with the rogue. Pikepaw shuffled his paws, looking at the ground. Did they not need him?

"...You okay, Pikepaw?" Pikepaw glanced up to see Cinderpaw looking at him, concern in her green eyes. Pikepaw sheepily grinned, nodding and washing his face to hide his expression.

"Yeah, it's just been a pretty crazy morning." The dilute tortie mewed. "How's you two's training going? I see Cinderpaw roughed you up a bit there, sis."

"Don't judge me, she's stronger than she looks! I'm gonna kick those dumb spots right off her face next time!" Bluepaw glared at Cinderpaw, who just looked at her with a smug 'sure you will' face before returning to licking her paws. "She may be small and fluffy, but she is full of anger!" Bluepaw hissed.

"What about you, Pikepaw?" Cinderpaw suddenly asked. "What's being a meddie like?" Her eyes lit up, fluffy tail waving back and forth in enthusiasm. Pikepaw knew she'd always wanted to be a medicine cat, but Harestep figured she wasn't 'mature' enough because of her cheerful attitude. Which was dumb. She deserved the position if she wanted it, and while almost every kit in the nursery wanted to be a medicine cat at the time, she at least deserved consideration.

"It's good so far. Not much goes on really, but I've only been a medicine cat for about a moon now." Pikepaw nodded to the medicine den, where Cloudnose finally emerged. Blackpaw followed, approaching their friends and sister at the fresh-kill pile. "I think things are gonna get more eventful, though." Pikepaw added.

Blackpaw sat down next to Cinderpaw, looking worn out. "Pikepaw, how do you live with all those nasty herbs?" They stuck their tongue out, face scrunched up. "They're disgusting! StarClan me, I thought I was gonna hurl!"

"Those herbs are what save your life, Blackpaw." Bluepaw meowed.

"I mean- I dunno! If they're gonna give us plants that save our lives, can't they just make 'em taste like mouse?" Blackpaw huffed. Pikepaw purred at his best friend's overdramatic tendencies. "Nasty."

"So what happened with the rogue- did you find out?" Cinderpaw asked, turning to Blackpaw.

"No, not really. Cloudnose patched them up best they could. We're pretty sure they'll live. They're still unconscious, though." Blackpaw shrugged, starting to wash their paws but instantly recoiling at the herb-scent that still lingered.

"Blackpaw." Blackpaw jolted and turned around at the sound of Oatstorm's meow. The ginger and white molly flicked her ear. "We're going back on patrol. And Pikepaw, Cloudnose wants to see you in their den."

Blackpaw groaned, nodding a goodbye to their sister and friends as they padded off with their mentor. The group scattered from there- Cinderpaw off to join her sibling on patrol, Bluepaw to do chores for the elders, and Pikepaw to enter the medicine den with his mentor.

He looked around his den. The main herb storage area had been noticeably disheveled, though that was probably due to trying to heal the rogue. Cloudnose was a skilled medicine cat; Pikepaw wasn't surprised they were able to heal the cat on their own.

He slipped into the tunnel at the back of the main den, opening into the large clearing where the patients were kept. There lay the rogue, cobwebs wrapped around their throat wound and herbs pressed into their cuts. It made them look like they looked like they grew flowers in their fur. Cloudnose was sat next to them, watching their state. 

Juniperkit was curled up asleep in a makeshift nest at the other end of the clearing. Brightpaw- Oatstorm and Redcloud's daughter -was sat in her own nest, leg awkwardly splayed out. It had been badly wounded by a fox, but she would certainly live. "Good morning, Brightpaw." Pikepaw purred. Brightpaw looked up and nodded a greeting at the younger tom. "Is your leg healing good?"  
"Mmhm."

Pikepaw didn't interact with her very much- Brightpaw was undoubtedly a damaged cat. She and her sister were born only a couple moons after her parents became warriors. As good warriors as Redcloud and Oatstorm were, they were irresponsible parents, barely paying attention to their kits- apprentices born from apprentices. Pikepaw had always felt a pang of sympathy for Brightpaw. He had loving (if not harsh) parents, and couldn't bear the thought of them not caring about him or Bluepaw. He wouldn't be the cat he was today without their guidance.

Pikepaw approached his mentor. Cloudnose turned and dipped their head at their apprentice. "Glad to see you're here. We think they're going to wake up soon, and I want you here for it in case anything goes wrong." Pikepaw nodded.

Cloudnose had healed them good. Sure, they'd still have wounds, but the white medicine cat was exceptional at their job and covered them from muzzle to tail with herbs. The wound on their neck was tightly bound with cobwebs- the blood was almost entirely soaked up. Pikepaw was honestly surprised- not that he doubted his mentor's expertice. He was almost sure the cat would die on the way to camp, but here they were: healing almost perfectly.

As if on a cue, the rogue opened their green eyes. "Where..." Their voice was husky and dull, foggy with sleep. Then, after processing that they were in an unfamiliar place, they suddenly shot up in their nest. "Where am I?!" They backed into a corner, eyes wide. "What happened?"

Cloudnose didn't look fazed by the rogue's reaction. "We are IvyClan's medicine cats. We found you at our border, unconscious. Please tell us who you are- we mean no harm." They spoke slowly as to not make the cat panic. Pikepaw was as still as a rock, looking at the rogue with concern.

They slowly calmed down, sheathing their claws. Their fur started to sooth again, wide and scared eyes slowly blinking as they took deep breaths to try and calm themselves. There was a long pause as they prepared themselves to speak.

"Uh, I- I'm... M-my name is..St-Stormy..."


End file.
